Nada es Imposible
by Susurro Nocturno
Summary: Kim debe ir a la prisión donde Shego reclama ver a Kim Possible para hablar del pasado. Posterior al final de la serie. KiGo


**DISCLAIMER:** Personajes creados por Mark McCorkle y Bob Schooley. todos los derechos reservados a Diney.

One-Shot dedicado a **Zakuro Hatsune**. Fue por probar algo diferente y por cumplir un deseo que convalidará por regalo de cumpleaños, graduación, rito de madurez o lo primero que ocurra.

Como no conozco apenas el mundo de Kim Possible pido perdón de ante mano.

 **Nada es Imposible**

Aquel edificio era gris, de carácter sobrio y temible, con enormes verjas de alambradas de repulsión magnética, estanques electrificados, y metro y medio de hormigón entre el interior de la gigantesca estructura y la brisa del aire freso. Conocida como 'El Cubo', aquella era la nueva prisión de máxima seguridad a donde iban a parar los peores criminales del planeta; su nombre era pronunciado entre el sector del crimen por miedo a que su sola mención trajese mala suerte. No era para menos, desde hacia años las continuas fugas de grandes mentes criminales eran un calvario para La Agencia y la construcción de esta nueva prisión se convirtió en algo prioritario.

Allí estaba ella, la mejor espía del mundo, una heroína por derecho propio, que caminaba por los altos pasillos escoltada por dos guardias y vigilada por al menos una docena de cámaras. No era como Kim la imaginaba, semejaba un lugar temible, todos los pasillos estaban llenos de flechas e indicaciones que obligaban a los presos a circular por una zona y en un sentido especifico como si fueran autos o ganado. La razón era muy simple: vigilar y tener el poder, el orden y el control de cada aspecto del día a día de un preso; dicho de forma sencilla, los presos no podían hacer nada que no se les ordenase o se les permitiese, y aquello era algo que de verdad hacia temer a cualquiera.

La pelirroja atravesó el ultimo pasillo y observó un cuarto recubierto de metal donde una veintena de pantallas transmitían en tiempo real las imágenes de videovigilancia, la sala de control. Un grupo de operarios estaba ante las pantallas, dando pequeñas ordenes, cortas, precisas, sin apenas mirarse los unos a los otros demostrando una altísima profesionalidad.

"Madre mía, esto es increíble, da muchísimo miedo",pensó la agente para sí misma justo antes de ser interrumpida por una mujer de cabello negro, largo y listo que se aproximaba a ella con decisión, haciendo repiquetear sus largos tacones en el metal de la sala.

-Señorita Possible, un placer – con rapidez le dio la mano a la joven al tiempo que le seguía revisando su PDA – Siento molestarla pero le hemos llamado debido a un incidente que hemos tenido con una conocida suya.

-¿Quién?

-Shego, la antigua secuaz del doctor Drakken – respondió la mujer que aun no se había dignado a dar su nombre

-¿Qué?, pero si había sido exonerada. Ahora es una mujer libre – en aquel momento la joven animadora pensó que igual que a ella le costaba dejar atrás sus aventuras podría ser que a su rival le costase adaptarse a una vida normal y volviese a las andadas – Bueno, ¿qué ha hecho?

-Nada – la mujer seguía revisando la PDA y respondió a la heroína sin levantar la vista del brillo artificial del aparato – No ha hecho nada, simplemente llegó a la puerta hace unos meses; bastante demacrada, la verdad. Gritaba y gritaba, no le hicimos mucho caso pero simplemente sabíamos que de dejarla libre acabaría volviendo aquí, pero esta vez con cargos.

El mundo se vino abajo en aquel momento para la agente de Justicia Global, no podía entender como alguien que ahora era libre deseaba volver a prisión, y sobretodo a una tan terrible como esta. Había escuchado que en algunas ocasiones los exconvictos no lograban adaptarse a la vida fuera de las rejas pero no podía creer que alguien tan poderoso como Shego cayese en algo así.

-¿Cómo qué se encontraba mal?, ¿tenía heridas o algo?. Puede que solamente necesite ayuda – la idea de ver a alguien tan poderoso arrastrado le dolía, sobretodo a ella, con quién había pasado y vivido tanto. Desde luchas interminables hasta ser salvada la una por la otra, su atípica relación podría definir y ser ejemplo de la palabra 'atípico' en cualquier diccionario.

-Le permitimos consultar a un experto que simplemente aclaro que ella había sufrido una gran perdida – de nuevo respondía a posible ignorando completamente la situación ante ella, donde la joven mostraba un rostro lleno de preocupación – Pero ella no lo confirmo en ningún momento. Solamente presenta los parámetros normales de un abandono o perdida. Lo que si podemos hacer es aliviarle ese malestar y usted entra en la ecuación.

-¿Yo? – era normal que le extrañase el hecho de ser requerida para ayudar a alguien que hace años la hubiera arrojado de un tren en marcha aunque supiera que viviría. Shego tuvo muchas posibilidades de acabar con ella y jamás lo hizo, ella era una ladrona pero nunca una asesina.

-Cuanto le preguntaron si quería ver a alguien, esperaba que dijese a Drakken – los oscuros ojos de la mujer se clavaron en los enormes ojos verdes de la agente – Pero pidió verla a usted y francamente haré cualquier cosa para que se marche.

-¿Por qué?

-Señorita Possible, el hecho de que yo este en esta prisión es para mantener vigilados a mis reclusos, no encargarme de personas con crisis nerviosas – desdeñó la alcaide

-Oiga, respétela un poco – un enorme fuego surgió de sus entrañas al ver como semejaba que nadie parecía importarle el hecho de que una persona que hubiera destrozado en unos segundos aquella sala en otro tiempo había realizado su acto más difícil, pedir ayuda. Kim sabía que la mujer de tez esmeralda jamás pediría ayuda, salvo que no hubiera otra salida y aquello la estaba preocupada – Además, usted ni siquiera me ha dicho su nombre

-Me llaman Z, no necesito más que una simple letra – sonrió con cierto desdén – Es mejor, se ahorra mucho haciendo tarjetas de visita

Aquel comentario de auto-suficiencia demostraba el poco interés que la señorita Z tenía en llevarse bien con Kim.

-Mire, no es muy recomendable encarcelar a nadie de forma preventiva – la mujer de cabello oscuro y liso hizo unas comillas exageradas con los dedos – Pero tampoco puedo dejar que se marche en este estado. ¿Entiende?

-Lo que no entiendo es su falta de tacto pidiéndome ayuda – tantos años enfrentándose a Bonnie habían desarrollado en la espía cierta agudeza para distinguir cuando podía darle la vuelta al status quo.

-No se equivoque – una sonrisa afilada se dibujo en el rostro de Z, algo que hizo palpitar de intranquilidad el corazón de la pelirroja – Usted la ayuda a ella porque de lo contrario solamente tengo que entrar en la sala donde la espera, hacerle beber del contenido de una botella y esperar a que tenga un choque anafiláctico

Las contemplaciones terminaron en aquel momento, aquella no era una charla de igual a igual, ni siquiera un soldado recibiendo ordenes de un superior, sino que era un ultimatum: o entraba en esa sala o algo malo pasaría.

-¡Ja!, ¿cree que alguien como Shego va a caer en una treta semejante? – sin duda la alcaide no conocía a la antigua villana

-Ya lo ha hecho – aquella respuesta provocó que las piernas de la heroína temblasen – La única razón por la cual no le sucede nada es que es una dosis medida y nadie, salvo yo, sabrá en donde irá la próxima dosis. Puede que la comida, puede que la inhale al dormir, puede que la próxima vez que le ordenemos una ducha desparasitaria algo le siente mal. ¿Quién sabe?

-Es un monstruo – ella no podía derrotar a Shego, a su Shego, a la mujer que la empujó a ser mejor día a día – Informaré de esto

-Tarde, ya lo saben – aquella declaración se escuchó como un estruendo en medio de una llanura silenciosa – Me han dado carta blanca para que elimine el problema y carta blanca es carta blanca

Ella sabía que aunque Shego era ahora una persona libre aun había personas influyentes que no perdonaban sus crímenes y que al llegar a este punto buscarían la opción más letal posible. Kim debía de sacarla de aquí, no se habían visto en mucho tiempo pero era la morena de rostro afilado que la extasiaba a cada duelo que le obligaba a mejorar que la empujaba para superar sus limites. No recordaba cuantas veces durante los exámenes pensaba en dejarlo todo pero luego imaginaba aquella sonrisa pagada de sí misma, aquella dentadura afilada riéndose de ella, aquella voz diciéndole "Vamos, calabacita, seguro que puedes hacerlo mejor". Solo de pensar en esa mofa, deseaba ser mejor, demostrar de lo que era capaz, romper cualquier cadena, ser la mejor que podía llegar a ser.

-¿Donde esta?

-Sala H, dos hombres la acompañaran – la mujer giro sobre sus talones y se alejó de la agente – Un placer señorita Possible.

-Un placer – aunque para Kim el placer de aquella charla era que se había terminado.

La sala H estaba un piso más abajo, en una zona revestida de metal y donde no existían cámaras. "No quieren que se vea lo que aquí sucede", imaginó la espía, al ver lo que sin duda eran salas insonorizadas y preparadas para cualquier contingencia. Al llegar a una puerta metálica con una 'H' pintada, los guardias le entregaron una tarjeta de seguridad.

-Aquí tiene, con ella podrá salir de la sala cuando lo desee – le informó el guardia que custodiaba la entrada – También desactiva digitalmente los grilletes, así que pase lo que pase, no se la entregue

-¿Si escuchan ruidos entrarán? – no era que la pelirroja desconfiase a su antigua rival pero sabía que con Shego mejor estar preparados para todo

-La sala esta completamente insonorizada pero de necesitarnos hay dos botones de alarma en la sala, pulse uno de ellos y entraremos

-Muchas gracias – agradeció Possible, ella siempre había podido luchar de igual a igual con Shego pero no quería arriesgarse a más problemas. Tenía un plan y aunque fuese descabellado iba a ponerlo en práctica.

Al entrar en la sala pudo darse cuenta de la estupenda insonorización del lugar. Una mujer de cabello oscuro y revuelto se zarandeaba y gritaba como una bestia salvaje pero en el pasillo todo era un silencio sepulcral. Ante ella estaba la villana más temida que muchos habían conocido, un sinfín de sensaciones y estímulos vivos convertidos en curvas y piel. Esa era la mejor definición de Shego que podía imaginar Kim, la definición de una mujer que le hizo dudar de todo y que congeló su cuerpo cuando aquellos ojos afilados se clavaron en sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de sorpresa.

-Calabaza – una mueca de algo similar a una sonrisa apareció en su rostro – Has venido. Lo siento, mira, puedes irte si quieres.

-Pides que venga de visita y ahora quieres que me marche. ¿Podrías aclararme la situación? – Possible observaba los grilletes de energía que portaba la antigua villana, lo único capaz de contener sus poderes.

-Unas vacaciones. No se me ocurría a donde ir – replicó con su ya más que común flema sarcástica

-Pues la próxima vez, Hawaii sería un buen destino – con un gesto, la pelirroja pasó la tarjeta de seguridad por los grilletes, liberando a la antigua prófuga

Durante unos segundos, la mujer de afilados ojos verdes masajeo sus doloridas muñecas y activó unos segundos sus poderes para observar como las llamas de plasma verdoso brillaban en sus manos. Sin embargo, su mirada rápidamente se encontró reflejada en aquellos herbazales primaverales que la espía tenía por ojos.

-Gracias

-No hay de qué – replicó, apartando la mirada y acomodándose en una silla frente a la exconvicta – Eres muy fuerte, Shego, la mujer más fuerte que conozco, así que por favor, dime que sucede

-Quería ver a alguien de mi pasado, eso es todo – cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y las deslizó perezosamente hasta sus cabellos – Es que no encajo en ningún lugar y necesitaba sentir que de nuevo había un hueco para mi en algún lugar.

La actitud que mostraba la sicaria denotaba un sentimiento de vacío, de pena, de anhelo por algo. Era triste ver a alguien como ella en ese estado, no sabiendo donde encontrar su rincón en el mundo.

-No digas tonterías, tienes a tus hermanos, a Drakken, tus habilidades... Seguro que La Agencia pensaría en contratarte – intentó animarla la espía

-No sé, no me agrada que me den ordenes – la respuesta destilaba pesadez a cada silaba, como si nada hubiera podido contentarla – Y cuéntame, hace mucho que no nos vemos. ¿Cómo estas?

No sabía que pensar de aquella pregunta ni de como la mujer de piel como hierba se acercaba a la mesa, apoyaba los codos, la miraba fijamente, mostrando atención e interés, como si el maestro estuviese dando una lección interesante.

-¿Cómo estoy?, eres tu la que ha pedido que la encierren y ¿preguntas como estoy?

-Si – afirmó la morena, el cual empezaba a jugar con su salvaje melena de forma bastante adorable. Ella siempre lo negaría pero cuando a veces jugaba con su cabello cuando Drakken contaba alguno de sus aburridos planes – No es tan malo hacer una simple pregunta

Con un fuerte resoplido, la espía se dio por vencida, para que todo fuera bien tenía que jugar al juego que la mujer que estaba ante ella exponía.

-Bueno, no me va mal, y...¿a ti?

-Podría irme mejor – sorpresivamente sonrió de oreja a oreja, mostrando su perlada dentadura – Es agradable, sigamos hablando. ¿Sigues con ese idiota?

Nunca supo el motivo, pero Shego guardaba un odio especial a Ron, el chico que acompañaba a la espía en sus misiones y que llegó a ser su novio.

-¿Qué te importa mi vida personal? – era extraña la pregunta pero más aun observar como la mandíbula de la secuaz se tensaba a la espera de una pregunta casi molesta por esperar la respuesta – Esta bien, rompimos hace unos meses

-¡Lo sabía!, sabía que no ibais a durar – lo más sorpresivo de su reacción fue el destello y la mirada de felicidad infantil que apareció en sus ojos. Ante tal reacción, lo único que alcanzó a hacer Possible fue a levantarse para no tener ese rostro ante ella – Escoge mejor la próxima vez

Al comentar esto, alzó los pies sobre la mesa, su uniforme esta rasgado, fruto de su propio carácter. La pelirroja se había levantado y se apoyo en la mesa, cerca de Shego, con una visual perfecta de sus rasgaduras, que dejaban ver carne expuesta, sus definidos muslos contra la tela y el escote levemente sudado solo cerrado por dos botones del uniforme. No había que negar que la antigua criminal era una mujer hermosa, casi como si una pantera se hubiera transformado en un ser humano, algo que siempre había traído de cabeza a la espía. Había que admitir que sus ojos buscaron observar toda la verdosa piel que podía, desde la pantorrilla expuesta, hasta ese generoso busto que hacia sufrir a dos miseros botones; aquellos botones luchaban por retener cierto regalo que iban a terminar liberando tarde o temprano. Sí, así era, la famosa heroína se había fijado en más de una ocasión en las generosas curvas de su rival, algo que la asustó en más de una ocasión debido a la locura de soñar con quien debes detener.

-¿Qué has perdido? – aquella cuestión torpemente lanzada era un intento infructuoso de distraer su mente de una furtiva gota de sudor que se suicidaba entre dos montañas – El especialista dijo eso y quiero ayudarte. Es importante.

La ex-villana dejó caer su cuerpo pesadamente en la mesa, haciendo círculos con los dedos sobre el frío metal.

-Si es porque me he tomado las dosis, tranquila. Ocurra lo que ocurra lo intentaste

"¿Lo intentaste?, ¿lo sabías?. Eres una estúpida, mi vida es demasiado monótona sin ti y si te pasa algo no volveré a sentirme tan viva", pensó Possible, aunque cuando se volteó para recriminar su actitud, se encontró con que Shego estaba observando su trasero, el cual había apoyado en la mesa.

-¿Estabas observándome el culo? – decir eso provocó que casi toda la sangre de la heroína viajase a su rostro

-Culpable – aceptó al tiempo que giraba el rostro para no encontrarse con los ojos acusadores de Possible – Es bonito. Lo siento.

Kim sabía que tenía dos opciones: seguir colorada, tartamudear e irse; hacerle frente, aceptar que ella también la había mirado así hacia un rato y ponerse seria. Como buena aventurera, la segunda opción era mejor.

-Gracias – sonrió de forma que tomó por sorpresa a la villana – Ahora, confiesa y puede que te deje volver a verlo

-Bueno, total que más dará – un fuerte resoplido resonó en la sala al tiempo que la mujer de ojos afilados se recostaba en la silla – Eran las fotografías del fotomatón que nos hicimos hace unos años.

-¿Qué? – de todas las respuestas que esperaba, aquella sin duda, era una que jamás hubiera creído.

-Parecíamos muy felices, ¿vale?. Quería conservarla – escondió su rostro entre sus manos y durante unos segundos no dijo nada, hasta que una serie de titubeos dieron paso a las palabras – Verás, calabaza, no soy como tu, digamos que me gustan las mujeres aun siendo mujer. ¿Entiendes?

Aquella declaración fue el numero de la loteria, la recamara vacía de un revolver en la ruleta, el premio de visitante un millón de Bueno Nacho; lo fue todo.

-Entonces, ¿tu te habías fijado en mi? – durante unos segundos Possible solo pudo escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

-Sí, calabacita – respondió Shego, sin apartar las manos de sus ojos, como intentando que bajo ningún concepto pudiese observar a la espía – Por eso odie a Ron. Lo siento, mejor vete.

Esas ultimas palabras provocaron que la responsable de expresarlas agachase la cabeza, casi metiéndola entre las rodillas, apoyando los codos en sus piernas.

-¡Vete!

Se hizo el silencio, casi eterno, pero Shego pudo notar cómo alguien se acercaba, como ese alguien se arrodillaba y como le pasaba una mano por su alborotada y oscura melena.

-Lo cierto es que – la voz de Kim sonaba rota, al borde de las lagrimas – Deje a Ron porque no sabía que teníamos. Tu en una lucha me hacías sentir cosas que él no y supongo que también termine fijándome en ti.

Sorprendida por sus palabras, la villana apartó las manos de su rostro y observó unos ojos verdes, cristalinos por las lagrimas que brotaban de ellos y con su dueña sonriendo de par en par.

-Si es para evitar...

-¡No!, jamás bromearía con esto – sus manos se posaron en las de la que fuera su rival y reuniendo todo su valor, logró sentarse a horcajadas, sobre las piernas de la que fuera su principal oponente, mirándola a los ojos – Por favor, Shego, vayámonos de aquí e intentemos algo.

El calor de aquel cuerpo consumía a la mujer de melena oscura en deseo. Sin mediar palabra, rodeó la cintura de Kim y se acercó torpemente a besar aquellos dulces y juveniles labios. Un beso lento, de los que avanzan poco a poco como una gran balada, pero que terminan elevando nuestro deseo a limites casi desconocidos.

-Si lo dices en serio, calabaza, quiero hacerlo, pero – una sonrisa traviesa apareció al tiempo que un susurro salió de sus labios – Serás mi calabaza, mía y solo mía. Solo yo puedo llamarte así.

Una risita divertida en respuesta dejaba ver que la idea era agradable

-Vale, pero primero debemos formalizar los tramites para sacarte de aquí.

-¿Crees qué nos iremos con un simple, lo siento?

-Bueno, más vale que empieces a aprender que nada es imposible para un Possible.

 **FIN**


End file.
